1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walkways and more particularly pertains to a new walkway system for providing a nonslip walkway path for users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walkways is known in the prior art. More specifically, walkways heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new walkway system which has many of the advantages of the walkways mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new walkway system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art walkways, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a plurality of trays each having bottom and side walls with the trays being embedded in a ground surface; and also includes a plurality of walk-upon cover members being removably and securely locked upon the trays and being disposed upon the ground surface; and further includes a light assembly being disposed upon the trays; and also includes a heating assembly being disposed upon the trays for preventing ice from accumulating upon the walk-upon covers. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the walkway system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new walkway system which has many of the advantages of the walkways mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new walkway system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art walkways, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new walkway system for providing a non-slip walkway path for users.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new walkway system that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new walkway system that is safer to walk upon than conventional cement slabs.